slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Effronte/Rozpiska 22 odcinka
Lovometry przed rozpoczęciem odcinka: Nataniel: -28 Castiel: 100 Lysander: 100 Armin: 95 Alexy: 15 Kentin: 56 Dake: -24 Ilość PA przed rozpoczęciem odcinka: 1334 Po przebraniu się, gdy przedstawienie się zakończyło, dołączyliśmy do naszych rodziców w sali gimnastycznej. Znalazłam swoich, rozmawiających z rodzicami, których jeszcze wcześniej nie spotkałam. Nieznajoma mama: Och tak, moja córka i jej przyjaciel zrobili wszystko sami, ja im nawet nie pomagałam! Su w myślach: Och, to muszą być rodzice Rozalii! Mama Su: Haha, przypuszczam, że ci na to nie pozwolili? Mama Rozalii: Nie mogłam nawet prawa zobaczyć, co robiła. To było święte. Tata Rozalii: Zupełnie jak jej matka! Mama Su: O proszę. To moja córka, Sucrette. Chodź, kochanie! Su: (podeszłam) Więc? Podobało wam się przedstawienie? Tata Su: Sceneria była bardzo ładna. Podobało mi się. Mama Su: Tak! Chociaż był mały problem techniczny. Su: Och, zauważyliście? Mama Rozalii: Sporo kaszlałaś, nietrudno było to zauważyć. Su: Cholera... Mam nadzieję, że to nie zepsuło tej części przedstawienia! Mama Su: Nie, ani trochę. Nie martw się. To było baardzo zabawne! Rozalia: A kostiumy? Jak się wam podobały? (Rozalia dołączyła do nas) Tata Rozalii: Były świetne, dokonałaś cudu! Mama Su: Och, więc to ty jesteś Rozalia? Rozalia: Tak! A państwo musicie być rodzicami Sucrette? Miło was poznać. Tata Su: Tak, to my. Zrobiłaś świetną robotę z tymi kostiumami, nie spodziewałem się zobaczyć tak ładnych ubrań w małej szkolnej produkcji. Rozalia: Och, nie zrobiłabym bym tego bez pomocy wszystkich uczniów! Su w myślach: Naszej pomocy finansowej, taaak... Rozalia: Idziesz ze mną, Sucrette? Zobaczymy, co o przedstawieniu myślą inni rodzice! Su: (chwyciła mnie za ramię) Och, okej. Do zobaczeniu później, tato. Pa mamo! Nowe zadanie: Wraz z Rozalią zapytaj wszystkich, co sądzą o kostiumach. Su: Nie chciałaś zostać chwilę dłużej ze swoimi rodzicami? Rozalia: Będę miała dużo czasu później, by z nimi porozmawiać. Teraz bardzo chcę się dowiedzieć, co wszyscy sądzą o przedstawieniu i moich kostiumach. Nie jesteś tego ciekawa? Su: Dla mnie ważne było, co sądzą moi rodzice o przedstawieniu. Rozalia: Ja, ja chcę się dowiedzieć, co inni o tym myślą! Chcę posłuchać też krytycznych uwag, w przeciwnym razie niczego się nie nauczę. Su: Hmm... Nie wygląda to trochę jak chęć usłyszenia komplementów? Rozalia: Ej! To nie jest fair, od razu nazwać docenienie czyjejś pracy komplementem! Su: Tak... To z kim porozmawiamy najpierw? Rozalia: Tam jest Wioletta ze swoim tatą! Chodź, idziemy! Su: (poszłam za Rozalią) Wioletta: Cześć dziewczyny! Su: I jak podobało ci się przedstawienie? Wioletta: Byliście świetni! I cieszę się, że dekoracje się nie poniszczyły. Trochę się tego bałam... Su: Widzisz, byliśmy ostrożni! Tata Wioletty: Mi też bardzo się podobało, wszyscy byliście świetni. Rozalia: Dziękujemy! A co sądzi pan o kostiumach? Su: Rozalia... Rozalia: No co? Su: Mogłaś zadać to pytanie trochę dyskretniej! Rozalia: To nie czas na bycie uprzejmym! Dyrektorka można wezwać wszystkich na poszukiwanie skarbów w każdym momencie! Musimy się pospieszyć. Tata Wioletty: Szukanie skarbów? Ach tak, to prawda, że wciąż czeka na nas ta zabawa! Wioletta: Tak! Teraz będzie twoja kolej, by się trochę wysilić, haha! Rozalia: A więc, co z kostiumami? Su: Nie naciskaj, tata Wioletty zmienił temat... Rozalia: Cholera... Chodźmy zapytać kogoś innego! Su: Nie sądzisz, że trochę przesadzasz? Rozalia: Hmm? Ja? Dlaczego? Su: A. To co robisz, jest trochę niegrzeczne... B. W twoim wieku powinnaś być bardziej dojrzała. C. Nic, nieważne. Wybrałam odpowiedź A. Rozalia: Okej, ja tylko zapytałam... Su: Mogłaś zapytać w inny sposób. Najlepiej byłoby nie pytać w ogóle, tylko poczekać, aż ktoś sam zacznie rozmawiać o kostiumach. Poza tym chyba zapomniałaś, że nie robiłaś ich tylko ty... Rozalia: ... Su: Jestem pewna, że Alexy także chce wiedzieć, co inni sądzą o kostiumach! Rozalia: Przypuszczam, że tak. Su: To z nim powinnaś iść i porozmawiać ze wszystkimi o przedstawieniu i strojach. Rozalia: Okej, rozumiem. Pójdę po niego. Su w myślach: Odeszła, szepcząc coś pod nosem. Chyba jest zdenerwowana... Nowe zadanie: Spotkaj się z innymi uczniami, zanim wrócisz do swoich rodziców. Zobaczyłam Lysandra kawałek dalej i podeszłam do niego. Lysander: A więc? Szczęśliwa, że już po wszystkim? Su: Nie przebrałeś się? (Lysander wciąż jest królikiem XD) Lysander: Było trochę tłoczno w przebieralni, gdy tam wszedłem, więc postanowiłem, że przebiorę się później. Su: A. Co z tego? Gdy ja się przebierałam, w szatni też byli ludzie. B. Och, nie wiedziałam, że masz coś w stylu agorafobii. C. Tak? Czy może po prostu zapomniałeś się przebrać? Wybieram odpowiedź A. Lysander: Ale nie Kastiel i Nataniel, którzy się kłócili. A ich kłótnie zajmują dużo miejsca, zwłaszcza gdy Kastiel otwarcie szydzi z Nataniela... Su: Och, nie spojrzałam na to od tej strony... Mama Lysandra: O, Rozalia wróciła! Su: Nie... Nie jestem Rozalia. (ile razy jeszcze zostaną z nią pomylona?) Lysander: Właśnie rozmawiałem z mamą o tobie. Su: Ach tak? I co jej powiedziałeś? Lysander: Że... Że pięknie wyglądałaś w swoim kostiumie. Su: Naprawdę? Lysander: Oczywiście. W tym stroju wyglądałaś ładniej niż kiedykolwiek! Su w myślach: Zaczynam się rumienić... Lysander: I nie miałem na myśli, że zazwyczaj nie wyglądasz ładnie! Su: Spokojnie, zrozumiałam. Tata Lysandra: Uroczo razem wyglądacie. Ale myślałem, że jesteś dziewczyną Leo. A może się mylę? Su: Nie jestem Rozalia! Peggy: Zrobiliśmy to! Zrobiliśmy to cholerne przedstawienie! Su: (Peggy dała mi kuksańca) Tak! Su: O, dzień dobry! Państwo musicie być rodzicami Peggy. Mama Peggy: Haha, to było łatwe do przewidzenia! Su: Tak! Peggy: A gdzie są twoi rodzice? Jeszcze ich nie widziałam. Su: Są z rodzicami Rozalii, niedaleko. Peggy: Rodzicami Rozalii? Muszę z nimi porozmawiać. Nie wiedzieli, że uczniowie muszą zapłacić ich córce za kostiumy. Tata Peggy: Peggy, to nie ty zapłaciłaś za kostium, tylko my... Peggy: Tak, ale wciąż... Su w myślach: Raczej nie powinnam jej powiedzieć, gdzie oni są... Su: A więc, podobało się państwu przedstawienie? Mama Peggy: Tak, było zabawne! I bardzo nas ucieszyło oglądanie córki na scenie. Zrobiliśmy wiele zdjęć! Su: Ach tak? (cholera, nie zapytałam mamy, czy też robiła zdjęcia... Mam nadzieję, że nie!) Su: Cieszę się, że w każdym razie przedstawienie się państwu podobało. Mam nadzieję, że będziecie bawić się tak samo dobrze przy następnej zabawie. Peggy: Ta zabawa to rodzaj quizu, prawda? Su: Tak, coś jak szukanie skarbu. Nauczyciele wyjaśnią to na pewno lepiej niż ja. Su w myślach: Ktoś chwycił mnie za rękę i pociągnął za sobą. Armin & Alexy: O, popatrzcie kto to! Su: Hej, to porwanie! Chwilę się pośmialiśmy i bliźniaki zaprowadziły mnie do swoich rodziców. Armin: Okej, to teraz może zrobimy żądanie okupu? Mama bliźniaków: Nie od razu. Jej rodzice muszą zauważyć, że zniknęła. I kiedy będą się bać, że coś się jej stało, wtedy zadzwonicie! Armin: Jesteś zła, mamo! Su: Ej! Myślałam, że to dla zabawy! Mama bliźniaków: Haha, no pewnie! Su w myślach: Tak podejrzewałam, ale nigdy nic nie wiadomo... Tata bliźniaków: Więc, jesteś dobrą przyjaciółką Alexy'ego? Mogłaś powiedzieć nam, kiedy spotkaliśmy się pierwszy raz! Su: Ekhem... Nie wiedziałam, że nazwał mnie "dobrą przyjaciółką". Alexy: Oczywiście, że jesteś moją dobrą przyjaciółką! Jesteś pierwszą dziewczyną, z którą rozmawiałem w tej szkole i robiliśmy razem wiele rzeczy! Uwielbiam cię tak samo jak Kentina! Su: Aaaa. Więc uwielbiasz Kentina, ha? Alexy: Ej, co to za spojrzenie? Su: A. Nic, nic! (zagwizdałam niewinnie) B. To spojrzenie mówi: Kentin jest mój! Wybieram odpowiedź A. Alexy: Pfff. To ty jesteś bardziej moją dziewczyną! Su: Haha, jesteś głupi! Alexy: Mogłabyś przynajmniej udawać, że w to wierzysz! Su: A więc, jak podobało się państwu przedstawienie? Mama bliźniaków: Było świetne! Nie zauważyłam żadnych pomyłek. Armin: Myślałaś, że tak miało być naprawdę? Mama bliźniaków: Wiesz... Nie, wcale nie. Armin: Haha... Przy okazji, byłaś świetna, Sucrette! Su: Dzięki! Alexy: Tak, a poza tym też super słodka! Su: Tak myślisz? Armin: Ja też tak uważam! Świetnie wyglądasz w cospley'ach, powinnaś częściej się przebierać! Su: Haha, dzięki Armin, zapamiętam to! Capucine rozmawia ze swoimi rodzicami. Mama Capucine: Chciałam zobaczyć cię na scenie z twoimi kolegami, szkoda... Tata Capucine: Jej rola była tak samo ważna! To dzięki naszej córce nikt nie zapomniał tekstu. Capucine: Tak, tata ma rację. Gdyby mnie tam nie było, to przedstawienie byłoby katastrofą. Su w myślach: Jasne... Jestem pewna, że gdybym poprosiła ją o pomoc, nie udzieliłaby mi jej. Su w myślach: Będę ich unikać. Matka Capucine wydaje się mieć taki sam charakter jak jej córka. Rodzice Nataniela dyskutuję z parą, której jeszcze wcześniej nie widziałam. Nieznajoma mama: A więc to państwo są rodzicami drogiego (O.o) Nataniela? Nasza córka mówiła nam o nim same dobre rzeczy! Tata Nataniela: Tak. A państwo są rodzicami Melanii, prawda? Spotkaliśmy waszą córkę kilka minut wcześniej, wygląda bardzo poważnie. Musicie być z niej państwo dumni! Tata Melanii: Dziękujemy! Państwa syn świetnie wyglądał na scenie. Nie mieliśmy go jeszcze jednak okazji poznać. Mama Nataniela: Nataniel rozmawia z jednym ze swoich kolegów, proszę wybaczyć. Mama Melanii: Oczywiście, każdy nastolatek woli spędzać czas ze swoimi przyjaciółmi niż z rodzicami. Su w myślach: Taa... Sama mogłabym teraz nabrać błędnego przekonania o rodzicach Nataniela, zachowują się tak normalnie. Zbliżam się do Kastiela i jego rodziców. Kastiel: Pfff... Wszystko się przedłuża. Co robi dyrektorka? Możemy już przejść dalej. Su: Dyrektorka daje czas do porozmawiania na temat przedstawienia. Rodzice mają wiele rzeczy do powiedzenia! Kastiel: Nie mogą poczekać z tym, aż wrócą do domu? Su: W sumie to mogliby. A co twoi rodzice sądzą o przedstawieniu? Kastiel: Ne wiem, nie pytałem. Su: Nie jesteś ani trochę ciekawy? Mama Kastiela: O czym rozmawiacie? Su: Och, o niczym. Tata Kastiela: Musisz czuć ulgę, że to już koniec przedstawienia, prawda? Su: Tak, trochę. Ale miło było zagrać na scenie. Kastiel: Mam nadzieję, że to ostatni raz, kiedy zorganizowaliśmy coś takiego... Su: Oj przestań, jestem pewna, że też się dobrze bawiłeś! Mama Kastiela: Haha, ja też jestem tego pewna. On jest po prostu zbyt dumny, by to przyznać! Mama Kastiela: (przytuliła go) Kastiel: Przestań! I skończ zachowywać się, jakbyś mnie dobrze znała. Mama Kastiela: Jestem twoją matką i wiem o tobie wszystko! Prawda, kochanie? Tata Kastiela: Jeśli to cię ucieszy... Su: A. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego tak nie chciałeś zobaczyć swoich rodziców! B. Cassy, nie bądź niegrzeczny dla swojej mamy. C. Zostawię was... Wybieram odpowiedź C. Kastiel: Tak, to jest to. Miłego lotu! (w przenośni ofc) Su: Nie udawaj. Wiem, że będziesz tęsknić. Kastiel: Nie powinno być odwrotnie? Su: Nie, bo to ja odchodzę. Kastiel: Już z 5 minut mówisz, że idziesz, ale nadal tu jesteś. To ty nie możesz żyć beze mnie! Su: Cokolwiek. Zbliżam się do Kentina. Kentin: Więc? Twoim rodzicom podobało się przedstawienie? Su: Haha! Chciałam zadać ci to samo pytanie. Kentin: Moim bardzo się podobało. Mama się śmiała, chociaż tata uważa, że brakowało trochę akcji. Su: Moi również się świetnie bawili. Cieszę się, że wszyscy są zadowoleni. Su: Swoją drogą, gdzie są twoi rodzice? Kentin: Poszli porozmawiać z rodzicami Nataniela. (wskazał mi palcem róg sali gimnastycznej) Su: Och... Chcą porozmawiać o Amber, nie sądzisz? Kentin: Tak... Na pewno. Su: Dlaczego nie poszedłeś z nimi? Kentin: Bo jeśli Amber opowiedziała im o naszym pocałunku, nie żyję. Su: A. Haha! Teraz żałujesz, co? B. I dobrze! Nie powinieneś jej całować! C. Co? Jakim pocałunku? Wybieram odpowiedź C. Kentin: Och, nie pamiętasz? Su: Nie... Kentin: Zostawmy to. Lepiej, że nie widziałaś, o czym mówię. Nie jestem dumny z tego, co robiłem z Amber. Su: W porządku. Nie naciskam. Su widzi Li i Charlotte. Su: Co robicie? Li: Ćśśś! Próbujemy podsłuchać, o czym rozmawiają ten facet i rodzice Amber. Su: Jaki facet? Och... (one szpiegują ojca Kentina) Li: Biedna Amber... Mam nadzieję, że rodzice jej nie ukarzą, planowałyśmy iść razem na zakupy. Charlotte: Rozmowa idzie dobrze, nie będzie mieć problemów. Su: Ja uważam, że Amber powinna zostać ukarana i ty też! To było naprawdę nie w porządku, co zrobiłyście Kentinowi! Li i Charlotte: Ktoś cię pytał o zdanie? Su: Dobra, dobra. (odeszłam) Dake: Ach, w końcu! Zastanawiałem się, kiedy w końcu będę miał cię tylko dla siebie. Su: Cześć, Dake. Jak podobało ci się przedstawienie? Dake: Nie jestem pewien. Szczerze mówiąc, nie skupiłem się nad treścią, tylko miałem przyjemność z oglądania! (uśmiechnął się) Su: Och, widzę. Su: A. Więc sądzisz, że wyglądałam atrakcyjnie? B. Wybacz, mam coś teraz do zrobienia. C. Kiedy wyjeżdżasz? Pośmiejmy się trochę. :D Wybieram odpowiedź A. Dake: Pewnie! Prawie byłem zazdrosny o twoich kolegów z klasy, że widzą cię o wiele częściej. Su: Prawie? Dake: Tak, prawie. Poza tym, y'en a pas un qui m'arrive à la cheville. Su: ... Dake: ... Su: (zmierzył mnie wzrokiem) Co jest? Dake: ... Staram się zgadnąć, czy włożyłaś zestaw, który przymierzałaś niedawno. Pamiętasz? Su: (zrobiłam się czerwona) Idiota! Nie mów tego tak głośno! Dake: To nie jest odpowiedź na moje pytanie. Su: A. Nie, nie włożyłam go. Zadowolony? B. To nie powinno cię interesować. XD Wybieram odpowiedź A. Dake: Nie? ... Teraz jestem ciekawy, co założyłaś dzisiaj. Su: To nieprawda, jesteś niemożliwy! Haha, Dake zawsze poprawia mi humor w tej grze. Rodzice Nataniela rozmawiają z rodzicami Kentina. Tata Kentina: Co to znaczy, że "ona nic nie zrobiła"? Mówi pan, że mój syn kłamie? Tata Nataniela i Amber: Nie insynuuję niczego. To jest fakt, moja córka nigdy nie sprawiała problemów. (Amber schowała się za plecami swojej mamy) Amber: Tak... Zawsze byłam miła dla Kentina, nie rozumiem, dlaczego zmusił go pan do zmiany szkoły. Tata Kentina: Żartujesz sobie ze mnie? Mama Kentina: Zostaw ich. Wygląda na to, że cała rodzina jest taka. Su: (odeszłam) Su: Zupełnie zgadzam się z mamą Kentina. Naprawdę wygląda, że to u nich rodzinne. Och, Nataniel jest niedaleko. Pójdę z nim pogadać. Nataniel: Ach, cześć Sucrette. Twoim rodzicom podobało się przedstawienie? Su: Tak, nieźle się uśmiali! A twoim? Nataniel: Powiedziałaś to takim tonem, jakbyś chciała mi powiedzieć, że ktoś umarł. Su: Sorry, po prostu słyszałam, jak kłócili się z rodzicami Kentina i to nie było fajne. Nataniel: Wiem. Odeszłem, kiedy rodzice Kentina przyszli, nie chcę znaleźć się w środku tego całego zamieszania. Su: Widzę... Su: A. Twoi rodzice są naprawdę okropni. B. Chcesz pogadać? C. Chcesz zmienić temat? Wybieram odpowiedź B. Nataniel: Pogadać... O czym? Su: O twoich rodzicach! Trochę ich skrytykować, dobrze ci to zrobi. Nataniel: Haha! Tak myślisz? Sądzę, że gdyby złapali mnie na obgadywaniu ich, byłbym martwy. Su: Haha, też tak uważam! Poza tym, oni stoją całkiem blisko nas. Nie będziemy ryzykować. Su: Udało ci się przekonać rodziców Lysandra, że nie jesteś Kastielem? Mnie wciąż nazywają Rozalia... Nataniel: Mój Boże! To teraz jesteśmy we dwoje. Nadal mnie z nim mylą, musimy coś z tym zrobić! Su: Haha, tak! Może Lysander nie mówił im wiele o swoim najlepszym przyjacielu, więc nie wiedzą, jak on wygląda? Nataniel: Myślę, że Lysander szybko przeszedł do sedna sprawy: opowiedział im o tym, jaki jest jego przyjaciel, a o nie o tym, jak wygląda. Su: To brzmi sensownie. Nataniel: Och, rodzice Kentina zostawili moich rodziców samych. Zaraz wrócę! Su: Okej, w każdej chwili. Podeszłam bliżej rodziców Nataniela, by móc słyszeć, o czym rozmawiają. Kastiel: Co robisz? Su: Nic ciekawego, a co? Kastiel: Byłaś roześmiana dwie minuty temu. Su: Hmm? Gdzie byłam dwie minuty temu? Kastiel: Z gospodarzem. Su: Ach tak. Rozmawialiśmy o jego rodzicach. Kastiel: Spędzasz z nim ostatnio dużo czasu. Su: Nie więcej niż z tobą. A co, jesteś zazdrosny? Kastiel: Jeżeli to byłaby prawda, przestałabyś się z nim widywać? Su: A. Jeżeli by cię to uszczęśliwiło... B. Nie, będę rozmawiać z kim zechcę. Wybieram odpowiedź B. Kastiel: Buntujesz się? Su: Żeby się buntować, musiałabym posłuchać cię któregoś dnia. Kastiel: Och, ale czasem mnie słuchasz...Na przykład gdy powiedziałem, że masz zejść mi z oczu. Uciekłaś w sekundę. Su: Tylko dlatego, że w tamtym momencie byłeś okropny i nie chciałam cię widzieć. Kastiel: To prawda, jesteś ideałem dobroci. Su: A więc, nie jesteś w ogóle zazdrosny? Kastiel: Zazdrosny o tego idiotę? Serio? Nie. Po prostu nie lubię, gdy ktoś dotyka moich rzeczy. (hurra, Su jest rzeczą Kastiela XD) Su: Twoich RZECZY? Mogłam podejść bliżej, żeby posłuchać rozmowy Nataniela z rodzicami. Mama Nataniela i Amber: Nauczyciele bardzo cię chwalą, Nataniel. Natomiast dyrektorka nie przestawała wręcz komentować zachowania tego głupiego syna z czerwonymi włosami. Amber: Wiesz, że mówisz być o może o swoim przyszłym zięciu? (umarłam XDDDD) Tata Nataniela i Amber: Możesz znaleźć sobie dużo lepszego ucznia niż tego, który non stop wagaruje. Nataniel: I jak podobało wam się przedstawienie? Tata Nataniela i Amber: Jak już powiedziałem, było niepotrzebne. Nigdy nie rozumiałem tych wyjść i projektów pozalekcyjnych. Amber: To było zabawne, tato. Czasem trzeba się trochę zrelaksować! Tata Nataniela i Amber: Przez ten "relaks" twój brat zaczął też nosić te głupia ubrania... (zmierzył Nataniela wzrokiem) Nataniel: To tylko ubrania... Su w myślach: Biedny, to mnie tak smuci... Dyrektorka weszła na scenę, by przemówić do wszystkich i zwrócić naszą uwagę. Skorzystałam z okazji, by wrócić do moich rodziców. Rodzice: Nie spodziewaliśmy się ciebie już zobaczyć. Su: Wybaczcie, rozmawiałam z moimi kolegami. Dyrektorka: Dziękuję! Mam nadzieję, że wszystkim podobało się przedstawienie! Dyrektorka: Uczniowie naszej szkoły przygotowali dla wszystkich odwiedzających małą zabawną grę, aby zakończyć popołudnie w dobrym stylu. Cel jest bardzo prosty. Wszystkie obiekty do zebrania są podane na wykazach, które ma pan Farazowski. Obiekty nie są jasno opisane, to raczej zagadki. Potrzeba kilka minut namysłu, aby sprawdzić swoją wiedzę ogólną. Mama Su: O, to interesujące! Su: Tak, to fajny pomysł. Dyrektorka: Można pracować w zespołach lub zbierać przedmioty samemu. Tata Su: ... (Mój tata dał mi jasno do zrozumienia, że jestem z nim w drużynie... Haha!) Dyrektorka: Wykazy przedmiotów otrzymacie przy opuszczaniu sali gimnastycznej u pana Borysa. Gdy znajdziecie wszystkie obiekty, pan Farazowski powie wam, gdzie jest mały brunch, który dla was przygotowaliśmy. Dobrej zabawy! (zeszła ze sceny) Su do rodziców: Idziemy? Rodzice: Idziemy! Nowe zadanie: Czas na poszukiwanie skarbów! * Podczas tej części odcinka musisz zebrać 3 obiekty umieszczone specjalnie w liceum. * Gdy je znajdziesz, dostaniesz pytanie lub zagadkę. Odpowiedzią jest jeden z trzech obiektów, które znalazłaś. (Została nam podana listę przedmiotów do znalezienia) Mama Su: A więc... Musimy znaleźć kaktusa, zegar i latawiec. Nowe zadanie: Znajdź kaktusa, zegar i latawiec, aby odpowiedź na zagadkę. Nowe zadanie: Znajdź kaktusa! Tata Su: Te obiekty naprawdę są rozrzucone po całym liceum? Su: Tak! Ale nie martw się, tato, stałam się ekspertem w tej dziedzinie. Wybierałam te rzeczy! Tata Su: I... To ma sprawić, że będę dumny? Su: Nie, ale daje nam dużą przewagę nad innymi! Mama Su: Więc znajdziemy wszystko? Su: Tak! Kentin: Znalazłaś już coś? Su: To trochę trudne... A ty? Szukasz sam? Kentin: Nie, jestem w drużynie z moimi rodzicami, ale mój tata zapytał mnie, czy dołączę do skautów. Su: Haha, on jest trochę dziwny... Twój tata. Kentin: Tak... To człowiek, którego lepiej nie denerwować. Su: A. Tak jak ciebie? B. Czy on cię przeraża? C. Lepiej nie pytać Amber, jak... Wybieram odpowiedź C. Kentin: Haha! Tak. Dokładnie. Su: Poza tym, jak to się skończyło? Kentin: Nie wiem. Myślę, że w końcu nie miała żadnych problemów. Su: Udało jej się. Capucine: Skończyłaś już zbierać wszystkie obiekty? Su: Nie, jeszcze nie. A ty? Capucine: Zabawa zaczęła się niedawno. Jak mielibyśmy zebrać wszystko w tak krótkim czasie? Su: Więc dlaczego zadałaś mi to samo pytanie? Mama Capucine: Nie podniecaj się, to tylko gra. Su: (to nie ta gra mnie denerwuje... Tylko jej córka.) Znalazłam kaktusa w ogrodzie. Nowe zadanie: Znajdź zegar! Nataniel: To fajna gra, nie sądzisz? Su: O tak, trochę zakręcona, ale fajna. Nataniel: Uwielbiam ją! Su: To mnie nie dziwi. Jesteś typem, który lubi wszystko, co ma związek z zagadkami. Nataniel: To źle? Su: A. Nie, to jest fajne! B. Nie mam zdania na ten temat. C. To jest dość frajerskie. Wybieram odpowiedź A. Nataniel: Ty też to lubisz? Su: A. Tak. Mam dar do rozwiązywania zagadek! B. Tak, nawet jeśli nie zawsze uda mi się je rozwiązać. Wybieram odpowiedź A. Nataniel: Naprawdę? Mogę więc zadać ci zagadkę? Su: Jasne! Nataniel: Jestem na końcu ręki. Zaczynam w nocy i kończę rano. Kim jestem? Su: A. Księżycem. B. Kciukiem. C. Nie sądzę, że to to... Wybieram odpowiedź C. Su: A. Jeden cal. B. Litera N. C. Nie wiem... Wybieram odpowiedź B. (ręka - maiN, noc - Nuit, dzień - matiN) Nataniel: Tak! Su: Haha! Widzisz, jestem dobra! Nataniel: O, to było łatwe! Każdy by na to wpadł, prędzej lub później. Su: Czemu nie zadałeś mi więc trudniejszej zagadki? Nataniel: Trzymam ją w rozerwie na później! Peggy: Moi rodzice poznają liceum lepiej ode mnie, jeśli nadal będą tak biegać! Su: Haha, moi też! Ale wyglądają, jakby się dobrze bawili. Peggy: Tak samo jak moi, sądzę, że im się podoba. Su: To szukanie może zająć dużo czasu? Peggy: Dużo czasu? Haha, to nie dotyczy moich rodziców, nie myl ich z rodzicami Lysandra! Su: Nie mów tego tak głośno, wyobraź sobie, że może cię usłyszeć... Peggy: Może jest roztrzepany, ale na pewno zauważył, że jego rodzice są starzy. Su: Nie o to mi chodziło... Armin: Co za ludzie... Su: (Armin mamrocze pod nosem) Co masz? Armin: Rodzice Peggy uwierzyli, że konsola, którą zostawiłem była obiektem do znalezienia! Su: A. Nie powinieneś ich zostawić z tym przekonaniem! B. Może chcieli zobaczyć, w jaką grę grałeś? C. Co za ludzie... Wybieram odpowiedź C. Armin: Haha! Jeśli tak reagujesz na czyjąś konsolę, to ciekawe, co musi być, gdy jest twoja! Su: ... Nie chcesz wiedzieć. Armin: O tak, chcę zobaczyć! Su: Spróbuję zostawić któregoś dnia i zobaczysz. Armin: Też nosisz konsolę do szkoły? Nie wiedziałem. Su: Nie, zostawiam ją w domu. Armin: Więc jak, kiedy mogę wpaść na obiad? Su: To zajmie ci powrót do domu... Armin: ... Pfff. (zaśmiał się) Su: Przyznaję, że to było moje zaproszenie. Armin: Tak. To nie z tego się śmiałem. Su: Więc z czego? Armin: Pamiętasz, jak pierwszy raz przyszedłem do ciebie? Su: Tak. To było kiedy Rozalia powiedziała nam, że ma plan co do Debrah. Armin: I pamiętasz, co Rozalia zrobiła? Su: ... Nienawidzę cię. Armin: HAHA! Mama Su: Co tak długo? Su: Znajdziemy te obiekty! Tata Su: Znasz tę szkołę. Wiesz, które przedmioty były tam wcześniej, a które nie. Su: Szukam, przysięgam! Mama Su: Myślę, że umieścili je w miejscach, gdzie niewiele się dzieje. Su: Z pewnością tak! (lepiej będą wyglądać w szatni, piwnicy etc.) Su: Ała! (wpadłam na kogoś) Tata Kastiela: Przepraszam... (podał mi rękę, aby pomóc mi wstać) Su: Nic się nie stało. Mama Su: Musisz uważać jak chodzisz, kochanie. Tata Kastiela: To moja wina, nie uważałem, gdzie idę. Zgubiłem żonę i syna. Su: Och... (to dziwne, zachował się naprawdę miło w tej sytuacji) Tata Kastiela: Przepraszam jeszcze raz. (odszedł) Och, Kastiel kłóci się ze swoimi rodzicami... Mama Kastiela: Nie, mówię ci, że kaktus jest dobrym przedmiotem! Kastiel: Mówisz tak tylko dlatego, że kojarzy ci się z piaskiem! Ale zauważ, że są też inne przedmioty do rozważenia! Mama Kastiela: Ty jesteś tym, który się teraz myli. I nie chcesz się do tego przyznać. Kastiel: On se demande de qui je tiens, hein ?! Su: Myślę, że będziemy szli dalej... Mama Su: Dobrze, że my się tak nie kłócimy! Su: Zastanawiam się, dlaczego mówili o piasku... Mama Su: To musi być część zagadki. Gdy znajdziemy wszystkie obiekty, będziemy lepiej wiedzieć. Su: Okej! Su: Co robisz? Iris: Wciąż jesteś na pierwszym obiekcie, prawda? Su: Tak... Iris: Kiepsko... Ojciec Wioletty jest już na trzecim. Su: O nie, jesteśmy spóźnieni! Mama Iris: Spokojnie, to tylko gra! Su: Tak, ale wciąż... Kastiel: Ta gra jest beznadziejna... Su: Mówisz tak, bo jesteś w drużynie ze swoją mamą! Kastiel: Skąd wiesz? Su: A. Chyba cały świat słyszał waszą kłótnię. B. Nie jesteś raczej dyskretny... C. Mam dar wróżenia, nie wiedziałeś? Wybieram odpowiedź C. Kastiel: Pfff... To było kiepskie. Su: Nie, to było zabawne! Kastiel: Nie, kiepskie. Su: ZABAWNE, powiedziałam! Mama Su: Ech, tylko nie zacznij płakać. Su: To on zaczął! Mama Rozalii: Gdzie jest twój ojciec? Rozalia: Miał dosyć twoich jęków i poszedł. Mama Rozalii: Co? Co ty mówisz? To raczej ty zawsze odchodzisz. Wszystko musisz robić po swojemu! Su w myślach: Ech, między rodzinami Kastiela i Rozalii jest niezłe napięcie. Nasze poszukiwania są w stosunku do ich miłe i eleganckie. Mama Su: Haha, ich temperament! Widzisz, że wcale nie jesteśmy najgorsze, kochanie! Tata Su: Ale też nie jesteście zbyt różne od innych kobiet... Su widzi ojca Rozalii. Su: Sądzę, że pańska żona i córka pana szukają. Tata Rozalii: Naprawdę? To one zaproponowały, żeby się rozdzielić, by szybciej znaleźć przedmioty z listy. Su: Ach... O tym nie mówiły. Tata Rozalii: (westchnął) Idę je znaleźć, dziękuję. Nataniel i Amber są tutaj... Nataniel: Mówiłem ci, że nie wiem! Nikt nie dał mi odpowiedzi! Amber: Nie kłam! Jesteś gospodarzem klasy, z pewnością coś słyszałeś! Nataniel: Wyolbrzymiasz moje stanowisko. Nie jestem nauczycielem i nie wiem wszystkiego! Amber: Więc idź do pokoju nauczycielskiego i znajdź odpowiedzi. Nie chcę przegrać! Nataniel: Idź sama, udało ci się już ukraść egzaminy. Amber: To nie to samo! To była dla mnie zemsta! Su: (odwróciłam się do moich rodziców) Nigdy nie chcę młodszej siostry... Rodzice: Haha! Peggy: Więc? Utknęłaś? Nic nie masz? Su: Taa... Peggy: Mogę ci pomóc, jeśli chcesz. Wiem, gdzie są obiekty! Su: Tak? Powiedz! Peggy: Nie za darmo... Su: CO? Peggy: Dobre rady są płatne. Dam ci je za 20$, co ty na to? Su: Nie, dzięki. Sama znajdę te przedmioty! Peggy: Jak chcesz! Peggy nie przestaje mnie śledzić. Peggy: Chcesz, żebym ci pomogła? Za 20$ powiem ci, gdzie są obiekty, których szukasz! Su: A. Nie, dzięki. B. Okej. (daję Peggy pieniądze) Wybieram odpowiedź A. Peggy: Jak chcesz! Su w myślach: Nie patrz tak na mnie! W sali A spotykam wróżkę. Mama Su: Mój Boże, Agata! To nie był żart, naprawdę przychodzisz do szkoły? Su w myślach: Ach, więc mama nie wierzyła mi wcześniej? Wróżka: Widzę, że jesteś na poszukiwaniu skarbów. Złotko, mam dla ciebie wspaniały przygodowy kapelusz. Su: Dziękuję! (dała mi kapelusz) Mama Su: Nie zmieniaj tematu! Co tutaj robisz? I co to za strój? Wrożka: Do zobaczenia! Powodzenia! (zniknęła) Mama Su: Kompletnie mnie zignorowała... Su w myślach: Kolejne rodzinne spotkanie może być ciekawe. Znalazłam zegar w pierwszej części korytarza. Nowe zadanie: znajdź latawiec. Znalazłam latawiec w piwnicy. Tata Su: Czyli mamy już wszystkie obiekty? Su: Tak! Kaktus, zegar i latawiec. Mama Su: A jaka jest zagadka? Tata Su: "Mogę być piaskiem, słońcem i ptakiem. Kim jestem?" Su: A. Zegarem. B. Kaktusem. C. Latawcem. Wybieram odpowiedź A. Mama Su: Na pewno? Su: Tak! Tata Su: Dlaczego wybrałaś tą odpowiedź? Su: Nie wiem... Przeczucie? Mama Su: Ale czy to nie jest ważne, by wspólnie wybrać prawidłową odpowiedź? Su: Zróbmy to jako drużyna. Tata Su: Więc jeśli jesteś pewna... Su: Znasz prawidłową odpowiedź, tato? Tata Su: Myślę, że tak. Su: I mam rację? Tata Su: Zobaczymy jak skończymy! Su: A co musimy zrobić teraz? Mama Su: Musimy znaleźć fajkę, brązowy kwiat i kawałek drewna! Su: (To jest coraz bardziej dziwne...) Nowe zadanie: Znajdź fajkę, brązowy kwiat i kawałek drewna. Nowe zadanie: Znajdź fajkę! Znalazłam fajkę w sali biologicznej. Nowe zadanie: znajdź brązowy kwiat. Znalazłam kwiat w szatni. Nowe zadanie: Znajdź kawałek drewna. Znalazłam kij na dziedzińcu. Tata Su: Mamy wszystko? Su: Tak! Fajkę, kwiat i kij. Mama Su: Jaka jest zagadka? Tata Su: Tym razem jest to pytanie! Co jest na jednym z najbardziej znanych obrazów René Magritte o tytule "Zdradliwość obrazów"? Su: A. Myślę, że to fajka! B. Myślę, że to brązowy kwiat! C. Myślę, że to kij! Wybieram odpowiedź A. Mama Su: Na pewno? Su: Tak! Tata Su: Cóż, możemy przejść do kolejnej zagadki. Su: Co musimy znaleźć? Tata Su: Trójkąt, flet i puzon. Su: Puzon? To mi coś przypomina. Tata Su: Nie masz fletu w torbie? Masz lekcje muzyki w szkole... Su: Nie przyniosłam go na dzień otwarty! Mama Su: To nie ma znaczenia! Nowe zadanie: Znajdź trójkąt, flet i puzon. Nowe zadanie: Znajdź trójkąt. Znalazłam trójkąt w pokoju gospodarzy. Nowe zadanie: Znajdź puzon. Znalazłam puzon w sali biologicznej. Nowe zadanie: Znajdź flet. Znalazłam flet w sali A. Tata Su: Mamy wszystko? Su: Tak. Trójkąt, flet i puzon. Mama Su: To z pewnością ma reprezentować różne instrumenty muzyczne! Su: Tak myślisz? Tata Su: Prawdopodobnie tak. Użycie prawdziwego puzonu byłoby zbyt kosztowne. Su: Tak, cały budżet poszedł na stroje Rozalii... Mama Su: Więc? Jaką zagadkę mamy tym razem? Tata Su: To jest pytanie! "Jestem wiatrem, instrumentem i ustnikiem. Mam specjalny kształt, który zainspirował mojego przyjaciela. W jego Msza Requiem d-moll Mozart użył mnie jako solisty. Jestem..." Su: A. Myślę, że to trójkąt! B. Myślę, że to puzon! C. Myślę, że to flet! D. Zaraz wrócę, przyjdę z Alexym. Wybieram odpowiedź B. Mama Su: Na pewno? Su: Tak! Tata Su: Cóż, to były wszystkie elementy z listy. Wracamy teraz do twojego nauczyciela. Su: Super! Mam nadzieję, że wygramy! Nowe zadanie: Teraz, kiedy masz już wszystkie przedmioty, wróć zobaczyć się z panem Farazowskim. Kentin: Znalazłaś wszystkie przedmioty? Su: Tak! Kentin: Wow! Jesteś dobra. Su: Haha, tak myślisz? Kentin: Miałem nadzieję, że będę przed tobą. Su: A. Może następnym razem. B. Przede mną? Dlaczego? C. Miło jest pomarzyć... Wybieram odpowiedź B. Kentin: To nie dlatego, że jesteś dziewczyną. Tylko, że... Su: Tylko co? Kentin: Myślałem, że uznasz mnie za fajnego, jeśli wygram. Su: To było słodkie! Capucine: Znalazłaś wszystko? Su: Tak! Capucine: Pfff... Jestem pewna, że oszukiwałaś. Su: Tak. Lysander: Znalazłaś wszystkie przedmioty? Su: Tak! Rozwiązaliśmy też wszystkie zagadki. Lysander: Idziesz więc teraz do pana Farazowskiego? Su: Tak. Lysander: Więc powodzenia! Su: A. Ty jeszcze nie skończyłeś? B. Ty nie potrzebujesz szczęścia, jesteś najlepszy! C. Dziękuję. Źle kliknęłam i trafiłam na B, zamiast na C. Lovo spadło do 86, a Lys rzucił tekstem o pretensjalności. Hurra, brawo ja. Armin: Znalazłaś wszystkie przedmioty? Su: Tak jest! Idziemy teraz do pana Farazowskiego. Armin: My też! Alexy poszedł z moją mamą, a ojciec chce zobaczyć coś w sali biologicznej. Dołączymy do niego później. Su: Co chce zobaczyć? Armin: Szkielet. Su: Dlaczego? Armin: Ponieważ on zawsze był dla taty zabawny. Gdy on był w liceum, jego klasa nadała szkieletowi imię. Su: Och, my też możemy to zrobić! Armin: Masz jakiś pomysł? Su: A. Możemy nazwać go Bob. B. Możemy nazwać go Jack. C. Możemy nazwać go Casper. Wybieram odpowiedź B. Armin: Jak ten Jack Skellington z Miasteczka Halloween? (ang. The Nightmare Before Christmas) Su: Tak! Armin: Haha, nieźle! Dla mnie może być! Su: Powiemy o tym innym przy okazji. Armin: Tak, jeśli chcesz! Pan Farazowski: A więc, Sucrette, skończyłaś? Su: Tak! Zabierze pan teraz wszystkie przedmioty? Pan Farazowski: Będziemy teraz po kolei rozwiązywać zagadki.Co wybrałaś w odpowiedzi na pierwszą zagadkę? Mama Su: Jak to było, jeszcze raz? Pan Farazowski: Mogę być słońcem, mogę być piaskiem i mogę być ptakiem. Kim jestem? Su: Wybraliśmy zegar. Pan Farazowski: Perfekcyjnie! To dobra odpowiedź. Mama Su: Och? Dlaczego to zegar? Pan Farazowski: Odpowiedź na zagadkę to czas. Zegar słoneczny, klepsydra z piaskiem i zegar z kukułką (ptakiem). Wśród przedmiotów tylko ten pasował. Su: Super! Pan Farazowski: Teraz kolej na drugą zagadkę. Co jest na obrazie René Magritte "Zdradliwość obrazów"? Su: Wybraliśmy fajkę. Pan Farazowski: Tak, to jest prawidłowa odpowiedź! Mama Su: Tego byłam pewna. Ale dlaczego? Pan Farazowski: Nie zna pani tego obrazu? Artysta chciał pokazać, że nawet jeśli na obrazie jest fajka, to nie była ona fajką. (wtf, fuck logic!) Mama Su: Och, to interesujące. (nie, to głupie XD) Su: Czyli to prawidłowa odpowiedź, super. Pan Farazowski: I odpowiedź na ostatnie pytanie? Su: Jak ono brzmiało? Pan Farazowski: Uwaga, przeczytam je ponownie. Jestem wiatrem, instrumentem i ustnikiem. Mam specjalny kształt, który zainspirował mojego przyjaciela. W jego Msza Requiem d-moll Mozart użył mnie jako solisty. Jestem... Su: Wybraliśmy puzon. Pan Farazowski: I macie rację! Mama Su: Ach, to było łatwe! Pan Farazowski: Och, ale musieliście zgadnąć sztuczkę ze spinaczem biurowym do spinania dokumentów. Mama Su: To nie było zbyt trudne. Trójkąt był głupim trójkątem z drewna, więc puzon też nie mógł być prawdziwym instrumentem. Pan Farazowski: Myślałem, że to będzie nieco trudniejsze... Su w myślach: Biedny, wygląda na rozczarowanego... Pan Farazowski: Gratulacje! Jesteście pierwszą drużyną, która znalazła wszystkie przedmioty i odgadła zagadki. Su: Naprawdę? Super! Mama Su: Co wygraliśmy? Pan Farazowski: To małe trofeum! (wręczył je mojej mamie) Mama Su: Kochanie, możesz to sobie wziąć! Su w myślach: Och, nie chcesz go... Pan Farazowski: Możecie iść teraz do bufetu. Su: Dziękujemy! Su: (zwróciłam się do taty) Czemu byłeś taki cichy? Tata Su: Twoja matka mówi za dwóch... Mama Su: Ej! (trzepnęła go w ramię) Nowe zadanie: Idź do bufetu i porozmawiaj ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Su: Mogę was teraz zostawić? Chciałabym pogadać z przyjaciółmi. Mama Su: Pewnie! Zauważyłam tam przekąski. Su: Haha, super! Do zobaczenia później! Tata Su: Czekaj! Nie bądź tam zbyt długo. Rozumiem, że po tym bufecie możemy iść do domu. Więc nie przedłużaj, z przyjaciółmi możesz spotkać się później. Su: Okej, obiecuję! Su spotyka Lysandra i Rozalię. Su: Też już skończyliście? Rozalia: Tak! To nie było zbyt proste, ale wreszcie dotarliśmy. Su: Waszych rodziców nie ma z wami? Lysander: Dyskutują tam, trochę dalej. Rozalia: Wiesz, chcą poznać się trochę lepiej. Su: A. Nie widzieli się nigdy wcześniej? B. To dziwne, że potrzebują dnia otwartego, żeby się spotkać. Wybieram odpowiedź A. Rozalia: Rodzice Lysandra nawet nie wiedzieli, jak wyglądam! Tak samo jak moi nie znali jego rodziców. Su: I nie przeraża cię to trochę? Rozalia: Co? Su: Spotkanie twoich rodziców z rodzicami twojego chłopaka. Rozalia: Nie, ani trochę. Su: Ja byłabym trochę przestraszona. Tak myślę. Rozalia: Haha! Być może już spotkałaś tych rodziców dzisiaj! Su: Nic już nie mów! Su spotyka Kim i Wiolettę. Su: Co robicie? Kim: kliknęłam za szybko i nie przetłumaczyłam :c Su: Co? Wioletta: Nataniel i Kastiel się kłócą. Nie słyszałaś? Su: (odwróciłam głowę w ich kierunku) Cholera... Znowu zaczęli? Ale dlaczego? Kim: Minęło trochę czasu, odkąd przestałam zadawać to pytanie... Su: Idę zobaczyć. Idziecie ze mną? Wioletta: Nie... Oni mnie trochę przerażają. Kim: Tak! Ale nie chcę być w pobliżu, gdy w starym Natanielu obudzi się ten nowy i dojdzie do bójki. Su w myślach: Olala... Są tam... Nataniel: Zostaw mnie w spokoju. Jeśli chcesz wyrównać rachunki, zrobimy to później. Kastiel: Dlaczego? Bo twój "tatuś" jest za rogiem? Nataniel: O co ci chodzi? Kastiel: Nie jestem ślepy, chyba każdy to zauważył. Boisz się swojego ojca, to żałosne! Nataniel: Zamknij się! Kastiel: A Ty się zamknąłeś, kiedy poszedłeś do dyrektorki, by namówić ją do przekonania moich rodziców na przyjazd? NIE. (Nataniel chwycił Kastiela za kołnierz) Nataniel: Mówiłem Ci, żebyś się ZAMKNĄŁ. Głos z korytarza: NATANIEL! To ojciec Nataniela... Tata Nataniela: Zostaw go! (jego ojciec złapał go za ramię i pociągnął go z powrotem) Tata Nataniela: Robić taki cyrk na oczach wszystkich! Zwariowałeś? Nataniel: Ech... Ja... Tata Nataniela: Zamknij się! Porozmawiamy o tym w domu. Amber, wracamy! Amber: To nieprawda... Taki wstyd! (rodzina Nataniela opuściła salę gimnastyczną) Su: A. Idź zobaczyć się z Kastielem (and pass the soup- nie wiem, czy istnieje polska wersja tego idiomu). B. Nic nie rób. Wybieram odpowiedź A. Su: (idę prosto do Kastiela) Jaki jest w końcu twój problem? Dlaczego nie zostawiłeś go w spokoju? Kastiel: (zaskoczony) Co? Su: Byłeś koszmarny, jesteś gorszy od dziecka. Kastiel: OUH! (wkurw xD) Su: Daj mi skończyć! Lepiej go przeproś! Jesteś idiotą. Kastiel: Uspokój się! Su: (Odeszłam i wróciłam do moich rodziców) Nowe zadanie: Starcie Nataniela i Kastiela się skończyło. Wróć do domu. Su: Tak jakoś... Wyszło. Tata Su: Cokolwiek. Mama Su: I tak nie miałam ochoty dłużej tu zostać... (wyszliśmy z sali gimnastycznej) Su: Cóż... To był prawie idealny dzień... Tata Su: Szkoda, że skończył się w taki sposób. Su: Tak... Mama Su: Tych dwóch uczniów... Oni się nie lubią? Su: Myślę, że tylko ślepy by tego nie zauważył. Mama Su: To zabawne. Spotkaliśmy ich rodziców gdy rozmawiali i oni też nie przypadli sobie do gustu. Su: Tak, mnie też to rozśmeszyło. Tata Su: Jednak wszyscy czworo wydają się być miłymi ludźmi. Su: Tak myślisz? Tata Su: Ojciec Nataniela wydaje się być nieco ostry, ale jeśli to ty zrobiłabyś taką awanturę, postąpiłbym tak samo, jak on. Su: Nie wiem... Jest coś, co mnie niepokoi. Mama Su: Co takiego? Su: Ech... Mama Su: Spokojnie, kochanie. Dobrze wiesz, że możesz nam wszystko powiedzieć. Su: Tak. Ale to nic, tylko moje domysły. Su w myślach: To nie może być prawda, ale czuję, że coś jest nie tak. I boję się, że te siniaki na plecach Nataniela... Ale nie mogę o tym mówić... Jeszcze. Muszę dowiedzieć się więcej. I nawet mam już pomysł! Przy wejściu do parku Su spotyka Kentina. Kentin: O, Sucrette! Nie widziałaś może okularów mojej mamy? Su: Nie, przykro mi. Kentin: Cholera! Jestem pewien, że zgubiła je w szkole. Mam nadzieję, że ich nie wyrzucą. Su: Myślę, że nie! W najgorszym wypadku, ktoś zaniesie je do pokoju nauczycielskiego. Kentin: O, to ma sens! Pójdę zobaczyć, szkoła nie jest jeszcze zamknięta, nie? Su: A. Teraz, gdy o tym wspomniałeś, myślę, że jest. B. Nie, wciąż są tam ludzie. C. Liceum nigdy nie jest zamknięte. Wybieram odpowiedź C. Kentin: Naprawdę? Su: Kiedykolwiek tam jestem, zawsze jest otwarte, więc... Kentin: Ach, często chodzisz do szkoły po lekcjach? Su: Zdarza mi się, tak. Kentin: Och... Wróciliśmy do domu. Poszłam do swojego pokoju, by odłożyć wszystkie rzeczy. Mama Su: Właśnie omówiłam z twoim ojcem to, co powiedzieli mi nauczyciele. Su: Och? Dostanę karę? Mama Su: Haha, nie! Miałaś dobre wyniki na teście i nauczyciele nie narzekają na twoje zachowanie. Wszyscy uważają, że jesteś poważną uczennicą. Su: Uff! Po co w takim razie przyszłaś? Mama Su: Zdecydowaliśmy cię nagrodzić. Su: Ach tak? Mama Su: Proszę! (dała mi 20$) To mały bonus do twojego kieszonkowego! Su: Dzięki, mamo! Kupię sobie nowe ubrania. Nowe zadanie: Wydaj świeżo otrzymane pieniądze i wróć do domu. Mama Su: Jeśli teraz wychodzisz, może kupiłabyś od razu rogaliki na bazarze na jutro? Su: Pewnie, kupię! Nowe zadanie: Pamiętaj, by kupić rogaliki dla rodziców! Podziękowałam tacie i wyszłam na zewnątrz. Poszłam na bazar i kupiłam rogaliki za 5$. Następnie udałam się do sklepu z ubraniami. Było dużo ubrań, których jeszcze nia mam i nowa kolekcja. Zdecydowałam się na nią. Była trochę droga, ale bardzo ładna.Voila! Jest śliczna! (Zapłaciłam 180$) Idę do domu. Mama Su: Sucrette, kupiłaś rogaliki? Su: Tak! (podałam je mojej mamie) Weekend się skończył i wróciłam do szkoły. Nowe zadanie: Weekend się skończył, zapytaj swoich kolegów, co robili. Su: Cześć Kentin! Miałeś udany weekend? Kentin: Tak! A ty? Su: Ja też. Rodzice dali mi trochę więcej pieniędzy po dniu otwartym. Kentin: Szczęściara! Moi rodzice byli zadowoleni z tego, co powiedzieli im nauczyciele, ale nic mi nie dali. Su: Szkoda... Kentin: Ale muszę powiedzieć, że spędziliśmy więcej czasu na szukaniu okularów niż moja mama na zabawie przez resztę dnia. Su: A. Twoja mama jest trochę dziwna, nie? B. Ach tak? Często je gubi? C. Cholera, to niefajnie! Wybieram odpowiedź C. Kentin: Nigdy nie graliśmy rodzinnie w kręgle. (nie jestem pewna, czy o to chodziło XD ach ten google tłumacz) Su: Ach tak? Kentin: Tak. Odkąd ojciec wysłał mnie do szkoły wojskowej, jest trochę lepiej. To, co to stało się ze mną, odbiło się na całej rodzinie. Su: Cholera, nie wiedziałam. Przykro mi! Kentin: Nie szkodzi. Su: A przy okazji... Twój ojciec rozliczył się z Amber? Kentin: Nie tak, jak chciał. Schowała się za swoim ojcem, a on nie chciał słuchać. Su: Cholera! Kentin: Cholera? Żartujesz, to świetnie! Teraz, jeśli odkryje, że coś się stało, uwierzy mojemu tacie. Su: Nie zrobisz tego, prawda? Kentin: Nie. Ale jeśli będzie coś do mnie miała, nie zawaham się. Dlaczego pytasz? Su: Ponieważ mogę tego potrzebować... Kentin: Serio? Co chcesz zrobić? Su: Och, nic ważnego. (Może powiedziałam za dużo) Su: Cześć Armin! Miałeś udany weekend? Armin: Tak, powiedziałbym, że nawet świetny! Moi rodzice pozwolili mi spędzić całą noc na graniu w gry! Su: A. W nagrodę za co? B. Nieprzespana noc? Wybieram odpowiedź B. Armin: Tak, wiesz, gdy nie śpisz całą noc. Su: A. Dzięki, Armin. Wiem jak to jest. B. Och... Często to robisz? Wybieram odpowiedź A. Armin: To dlaczego mnie o to zapytałaś? Su: Ponieważ byłam trochę zaskoczona, że rodzice ci na to pozwolili! Armin: Haha, i tak często robię tak w sobotnie noce. Su: Więc to nie było nic niezwykłego? Armin: Ale tym razem miałem na to pozwolenie, to było niezwykłe. Raczej nie spodziewałem się ich zgody na nieprzespanie całej nocy i granie w gry. Su: Cześć Nataniel! Miałeś udany weekend? Nataniel: ... Su: Nataniel? (Chyba mnie nie usłyszał) Su: (Podeszłam do niego bliżej i położyłam mu rękę na ramieniu) Wszystko okej? Nataniel: Co? Och, przepraszam. Su: O czym myślałeś? Nataniel: O moim weekendzie... Su: I co? Był udany? Nataniel: *zachichotał* Tak, idealny. Su: A. Ach tak? Mój też był fajny. B. Dziwne, mam problem z uwierzeniem ci. C. Nie chcesz o tym rozmawiać, co? Wybieram odpowiedź A. Nataniel: To świetnie. Su w myślach: Chyba coś mi umknęło... Nowe zadanie: Spróbuj dowiedzieć się od Amber, dlaczego Nataniel nie miał udanego weekendu. Su wchodzi do sali B. Iris i Kastiel o czymś rozmawiają... Iris: Moja mama polubiła ich mimo wszystko. Kastiel: Cool. Su w myślach: Nie wygląda, jakby go to interesowało. Iris: Tak samo jak polubiła tatę Wioletty. Kastiel: To naprawdę świetnie. Iris: No nie? Naprawdę się cieszę, że nasi rodzice się dogadali polubili. Su w myślach: Chyba ciężko jej wyczuć sarkazm. Su: Cześć Lysander! Miałeś udany weekend? Lysander: Taki sobie. Su: Czemu taki sobie? Co się stało? Lysander: Leo i ja pojechaliśmy do domu do rodziców i byliśmy tam cały weekend. Su: A. Biedny... To musiało być piekło. B. Oni tam mieszkają cały czas? C. Masz z tym jakiś problem? Wybieram odpowiedź C. Lysander: Z zobaczeniem się z nimi? Nie! Su: Tak myślałam. Na pewno spotkanie z nimi sprawiło ci dużo radości. Twoi rodzice są uroczy! Lysander: Dziękuję w ich imieniu! Su: Więc dlaczego nie miałeś udanego weekendu? Lysander: Rodzice sprzedali króliki, które mieli. Wiem, że to głupie, ale to mnie trochę zasmuciło. Su: Och, rozumiem. Su: I wiesz, nie uważam, że to głupie. Lysander: To bardzo miłe z twojej strony. Su: Chcesz porobić coś, żeby przestać o tym myśleć? Lysander: Nie przejmuj się tym, mówię ci. To sprawiło mi trochę przykrości, ale to przecież nie koniec świata! Su: Cześć Kastiel! Miałeś udany weekend? Kastiel: Nie. Su: (Miło się zaczyna...) Co się stało? Kastiel: Moi rodzice wyjechali dopiero dzisiaj rano. Potrzebujesz wskazówki, by zrozumieć, gdzie jest problem? Su: Nie, spoko, rozumiem. Su: A. Wciąż zachowujesz się wobec nich okropnie. B. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego tak cię oni denerwują. C. Przynajmniej teraz jesteś spokojny. Wybieram odpowiedź B. Kastiel: Cóż, oni w sumie nie są tacy źli. Su: Co? Kastiel: Jeszcze nie zauważyłaś? Ludzie, którzy mnie najbardziej wkurzają, to ci, których najbardziej lubię. (czy to działa też w stosunku do Nataniela, Kas? ;d) Su: Więc w zasadzie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że zachowujesz się tak nie dlatego, że cię oni denerwują? Kastiel: Brawo! Sama na to wpadłaś? Su: Hmm... Czyli skoro często się na mnie wkurzasz, to znaczy, że mnie bardzo lubisz? Kastiel: Nie zauważyłaś tego wcześniej? Su: Trudno jest być w 100% pewnym. Su idzie do sali biologicznej. Lysander i Kentin o czymś rozmawiają. Lysander: Rozumiem. Czyli twoja mama ma takiego samego pecha z okularami jak ja z moim notatnikiem. Kentin: Tak, można tak powiedzieć. W zasadzie to nie zdarza się tak często. Ale potrzeba czasu, żeby przypomnieć sobie, gdzie miała je na nosie ostatni raz. Więc teraz wiemy mniej więcej, gdzie mogła je zdjąć. Lysander: Ach tak? Myślałem, że bez takich okularów nie można nic zobaczyć i da się szybko zauważyć ich brak. Kentin: Tak jest. Ale mówiąc o czymś, nagle zapomina, że nic nie widzi! Lysander: To zabawne. Kentin: Tak, nas też to nieźle bawi. Oprócz tego, że musimy te okulary znaleźć. Su w myślach: Czas na szampana! Lysander miał rozmowę dłuższą niż dwa zdania z kimś innym niż Kastiel! Amber: Cholera, myślałam że twoi rodzice podmienili cię po dniu otwartym. Su: Dlaczego mieliby to zrobić? Amber: Nauczyciele nie powiedzieli im nic o twoim zachowaniu? Su: Nie, nic. Amber: Jak to? Dlaczego? Zrzuciłaś na Debrah wiadro z wodą, powinni o tym powiedzieć! Su: ŻE CO? To ty i twoje przyjaciółki to zrobiłyście! Amber: Tak, ale nikt o tym nie wie. Su w myślach: Powiedz, że potrzebujesz pomocy... Powiedz. Amber: A teraz idź się gdzieś zgubić. Muszę znaleźć Lee i Charlotte. Su: Poczekaj, muszę cię o coś zapytać! Amber: Ach tak? O co? Jak być mniej brzydką? Sorry, ale już nic nie da się zrobić. Su: Nie, chciałabym, żebyś powiedziała mi więcej o tych siniakach na plecach twojego brata. Amber: Jeszcze o tym pamiętasz? Su: Niełatwo jest o tym zapomnieć. Amber: Pfff... Nie mam nic więcej do powiedzenia. Zapomnij o tych bzdurach, które ci powiedziałam. Su: Powiedz... Czekaj, jakich bzdurach? Amber: Tych, o których mówiłam ostatnio. Su: To nie była prawda? Amber: Nie. Chciałam ten telefon, a ty informacje, których nie miałam. Nie miałam wyboru! Su: Więc twój brat nie ma tych siniaków z domu? Amber: Tak ci powiedziałam? Su: Tak. Amber: Nie, nie ma ich z domu. Nie wiem, skąd je ma. Su: Dzięki. Su w myślach: Nie wiem, czy Amber teraz kłamie, czy mówi prawdę... Może jeśli znajdę sposób żeby ją przekonać, dowiem się prawdy. Muszę być bardzo przekonująca... Nowe zadanie: Znajdź sposób, żeby przekupić Amber. Amber: Jesteś tam? Słyszałaś mnie czy nie? Nie mam nic do powiedzenia! Su: Poczekaj, chciałam tylko wiedzieć... Amber: CO? Su: Czy chcesz się ze mną pogodzić? Amber: Co? W jaki sposób? Su: Przestańmy toczyć wojnę. Możemy być wobec siebie przyjazne, widzisz? Amber: Nigdy nie będziemy przyjaciółkami, za bardzo mnie denerwujesz. Su: (Ty też nie jesteś idealna...) Nie chcesz przynajmniej spróbować? Amber: Ale tu nie ma nic do próbowania. Nie chcę być twoją przyjaciółką, to wszystko. Chociaż za pieniądze... Su: Za pieniądze?! Amber: Mam małe braki w budżecie. Przestaniesz wchodzić mi w drogę, to ja tobie też. Su: Brzmi okej. Ale poczekaj... Ja nigdy w niczym ci nie przeszkadzałam. Amber: Wciąż przeszkadzasz.Odkąd tutaj jesteś, rozmawiam z Kastielem o wiele rzadziej niż wcześniej. Zagarnęłaś jego uwagę i chcę, żebyś nie robiła tego więcej. Su: Co?! Amber: Dobrze mnie słyszałaś. Chcę, żebyś przestała się z nim widywać, wtedy pogadamy. Nawet dam ci coś w zamian. Su: A dokładniej? Amber: Pójdziesz do niego i powiesz, że masz go dość i nie chcesz więcej go widzieć. Wtedy dam ci to, czego chcesz. Brzmi fair, prawda? Su w myślach: Zrozumiała, o co mi chodzi... Amber: Więc? Umowa stoi? Su: A. Chyba śnisz. B. Ok... Jeśli wybierzecie odpowiedź B, dostaniecie ilustrację, ale stracicie lovo z Kastielem. Wybieram odpowiedź A, a dla ilustracji zrobię później replay. Amber: Twoja strata. Su: Nie możesz wymyślić czegoś innego, serio? Amber: Nie. Albo to, albo nic. Su w myślach: Postaram się znaleźć coś innego, co ją zainteresuje. Może na bazarze. Nowe zadanie: Odwiedź bazar. Muszę wybrać się na bazar i zobaczyć, czy znajdę coś dla Amber. Muszę coś znaleźć! Su kupuje na bazarze pudełko z różnymi kosmetykami do makijażu za 180$. Jestem pewna, że to pudełko ją uszczęśliwi! Ona jest zalotna (O.o), powinno jej się spodobać. Pozostaje mi tylko wrócić do szkoły i zobaczyć... Nowe zadanie: Daj pudełko Amber. Rozalia: O, czy to nie to tanie pudełko z bazaru? (spojrzała na pudełko, które trzymałam w rękach) Su: Tanie? To chyba pomyłka. Rozalia: Tak, jest z rodzaju tych, które absolutnie nie dbają o twoją skórę! Su: Przesadzasz... (wciąż dużo za to zapłaciłam) Pozostają kosmetyki do makijażu! Rozalia: To dlatego tyle kobiet takich jak ty ma zmarszczki w wieku 30 lat! Su w myślach: Mam nadzieję, że Amber nie odbierze tego w ten sposób i prezent nie będzie do niczego... Su: O nie! (pudełko wysunęło mi się z rąk) Melania: Oula! Wszystko okej? (złapała pudełko zanim upadło na podłogę) Su: Tak, dziękuję! Melania: O, to jest zestaw do makijażu? Su: Tak. Melania: Widziałam podobny na wystawie bazaru i bardzo chciałam go kupić, ale nie miałam tylu pieniędzy. Ty szczęściaro! Su: Nie kupiłam go dla siebie, tylko dla Amber. Melania: Ma szczęście! Nie rozumiem tylko, dlaczego dajesz jej prezent. Musi dużo dla ciebie znaczyć, tak się starasz... Su w myślach: Tak. Robię to z ciężkim sercem... Wioletta: O, będziesz malować? Su: Nie, dlaczego? Wioletta: To nie jest paleta z akwarelami? Su: Nie, to pudełko z kosmetykami. Zobacz. (Otworzyłam, żeby zobaczyła, co jest w środku.) Wioletta: Moja mama powiedziała, że to "facelift". Su: To nie do końca prawda, haha! Su widzi Nataniela. Su: Nie widziałeś swojej siostry? Nataniel: ... Dlaczego? Su: Mam coś dla niej. Nataniel: Nie, nie widziałem jej. Mam nadzieję, że nie pakujesz się w coś złego. Su: Nie, to jest akurat miłe! Nataniel: Słuchaj, za każdym razem takie coś kończyło się źle. Tylko się zastanawiam, to wszystko. Su: A. Zajmij się lepiej swoimi sprawami. B. To nie moja wina, że wszystko idzie źle, kiedy twoja siostra jest w pobliżu! C. Nie zawsze kończyło się źle! Wybieram odpowiedź C. Nataniel: Podaj jeden przykład. Su: ... Nataniel: Haha, widzisz? Zawsze. Kim: Właśnie widziałam cię z Amber. Wygląda na to, że nadal się kłócicie? Su: Cóż... To dyskusyjne. Kim: Jesteście gorsze od Nataniela i Kastiela razem! Su: To ona wszystko zaczęła. Kim: Haha, a nie mówiłam? Nie jesteście lepsze. Kentin: Co robisz? Su: Szukam Amber, a ty? Kentin: Ach, ja szukam Armina. Su: Co chcesz od niego? Kentin: Niedługo będę wracał z nim do domu, chciał pokazać mi nową zręcznościówkę. Su: Też polubiłeś gry wideo? Kentin: Nie, niespecjalnie Po prostu chcę spędzić trochę czasu z przyjacielem. Su: A. Może ja też przyjdę, jak myślisz? B. Mam nadzieję, że będziesz się dobrze bawił! C. Biedny... Grać w gry wideo... Wybieram odpowiedź A. Kentin: Chciałabyś? Su: Tak, bardzo! Kentin: Więc zapytam Armina, ale raczej nie powinien mieć z tym problemu. Su: Super, kiedy się spotkamy? Kentin: Dzisiaj wieczorem? Su: Cholera, zazwyczaj w każdy wieczór mam wolne, ale dzisiaj akurat nie mogę... Kentin: Ach? Umówiłaś się na randkę? Su: Haha! Nie, nie bardzo. Peggy: Hej, co tutaj robisz z tym? (wskazała palcem na zestaw do makijażu) Su: Szukam Amber, nie widziałaś jej może? Peggy: Chcesz dać jej to w prezencie? Ciekawe... Su: Nie powiedziałam tak. Peggy: Nie wymyśliłam sobie tego. Jeśli chodzisz po całej szkole by ją znaleźć z jakimś pudełkiem w dłoni, można się tego domyślić. Su: To jest zestaw do makijażu. Peggy: Poprosiła cię, żebyś kupiła jej zestaw do makijażu? Su: Nie, kupiłam to z własnej woli i... Ej! Powiedziałaś to tak, jakbym ciągle robiła to, co ona chce. Peggy: Czyli coś chyba jest na rzeczy? Su: Nieważne. Peggy: A ten telefon, który jej kupiłaś? Su: To był błąd. Iris: Co to jest? (wskazała palcem pudełko) Su: To jest coś... Dla Amber. Iris: Ach tak? Jesteście teraz przyjaciółkami? Su: Haha, nie, to by chyba graniczyło z cudem. Iris: To zestaw do makijażu? Ja nigdy się nie maluję. Zawsze wyglądam jak klaun, gdy to zrobię! Su: Mama nigdy nie pokazała ci, jak się malować? Iris: Ona też się nigdy nie maluje, więc nie. Ale ja chciałabym. Zapytam ją któregoś wieczoru. Su spotyka Kastiela. Su: Jeszcze nie poszedłeś do domu? Kastiel: Tak jakoś wyszło, że zostałem tu trochę dłużej. A ty, co tutaj robisz z tym czymś? (wskazał na pudełko w mojej dłoni) Su: To jest coś... Dla Amber. Kastiel: Jesteś chora? Su: Nie, potrzebuję tego. To wszystko, idź. Kastiel: Jakbyś potrzebowała jej, żeby mnie przegonić... Su: A. Sama też jestem w tym dobra, co? B. Powinieneś być mi wdzięczny! C. Nie, ale nie lubię, jak ktoś mnie do czegoś zmusza. Wybieram odpowiedź C. Kastiel: Dobrze myślisz. Su: Dzięki. Kastiel: Ale jednak udało jej się zmusić cię do kupna tego. Su: Nie zmusiła mnie do tego. To jest... Niespodzianka. Kastiel: ... Jesteś zakręconą laską. Amber: A więc w końcu przyszłaś powiedzieć mi, że zmieniłaś zdanie? Su: Nie, chcę ci dać coś innego. Trzymaj. (dałam jej pudełko) Amber: Co to jest? Zestaw do makijażu? Su: Tak, lubisz się malować, prawda? Amber: Naprawdę myślałaś, że używam takich kosmetyków? Kupuję tylko te z firmy Guerlain. Są wysokiej jakości. Su w myślach: To nieprawda... Wszystko na nic... I co ja teraz zrobię z tym pudełkiem? Su w myślach: Mam przyjaciółkę zainteresowaną kupnem tego zestawu, po prostu jej go dam. Nowe zadanie: Daj zestaw do makijażu którejś ze swoich koleżanek. O, Rozalia jest tutaj. Su: A. Daj zestaw Rozalii. B. Zatrzymaj go dla kogoś innego. Nie dam go Rozalii, bo jej też się nie podobał. Melania chciała sobie taki kupić, więc dam go jej. Wybieram odpowiedź B. Zdaje mi się, że Rozalia powiedziała, że nie lubi tej marki... Rozalia: Sorry, ale jestem zajęta. Su: Co? Rozalia: Patrzyłaś na mnie dwie minuty bez słowa. Więc mówię ci, że niestety jestem już zajęta. ♥ Su: Haha, głupia! Myślałam nad czymś, to wszystko! Rozalia: A ja żartowałam! Kim jest tutaj. Jej też nie proponuję zestawu do makijażu. Kim: Co jest? Patrzysz na mnie ze dwie minuty bez słowa, jesteś chora czy co? Su: O nie, tylko nad czymś myślałam, sorry! Melania jest tutaj. Su: Hej, co powiesz na ten zestaw do makijażu? Chciałabym ci go dać. Melania: Naprawdę? Bardzo ci dziękuję! Nigdy nie miałam takiego zestawu! Su: To dobrze, bo nie miałam co z nim zrobić. Melania: To bardzo miło z twojej strony. Poczekaj, dam ci coś. Su: Co? Nie, nie trzeba! Melania: Znam cenę tego zestawu i wiem, że był bardzo drogi! Nie mogę tego po prostu przyjąć, trzymaj! (dała mi 85$) Melania: Wciąż bardzo mi pomogłaś, kupując ten zestaw po normalnej cenie. To wspaniały prezent! Su: Cieszę się, że to cię uszczęśliwiło. Su w myślach: I załatwione! Nowe zadanie: Odblokuj ostatni dialog, aby zakończyć odcinek. Amber: Tutaj jesteś... Su: Czego chcesz teraz? Amber: Myślałam o tym, co powiedziałaś i chyba znalazłam idealny kompromis. Su: Powiedziałam ci, że ma nie dotyczyć Kastiela. Amber: Nie mówię już o nim. Co powiesz na to, by być moim "niewolnikiem" (XDD) przez... Powiedzmy, tydzień? Su: Haha, chyba śnisz! Amber: Poczekaj, zastanów się. Obiecuję, że nie poproszę cię o nic poniżającego. A w zamian dam ci informacje o czym tylko będziesz chciała. Su: Nawet nie wiesz, czego chcę... Amber: Nie wiem, ale na pewno musi jest tego warte. Więc, jak będzie? Su: Nie zmusisz mnie do bycia niegrzeczną wobec moich przyjaciół? Amber: Obiecuję. Su: Okej. Ale chcę przyjść dziś do ciebie i nocować jako twoja przyjaciółka. Amber: Co? To jest to, czego chcesz? Su: Tak. I nie podlega to negocjacjom. Amber: Okej, okej. Powiem mojej mamie. Jesteś naprawdę dziwna, że chcesz do mnie przyjść, wiesz? Dlaczego właściwie chcesz to zrobić? (popatrzyła na mnie) Amber: ... Nie zamierzasz zniszczyć mi ubrań ani kosmetyków? Su: Nie, to mnie w ogóle nie interesuje. Amber: Chcesz mi zrobić jakieś świństwo, prawda? Ostrzegam cię, jeśli to zrobisz, zemszczę się. I nie będzie to wiadro wody. Su: Ale powiedziałam, że tego nie zrobię. Amber: Więc dobrze. W każdym razie i tak będę mieć teraz ostatnie słowo. Umowa stoi? (wyciągnęła do mnie dłoń) Su: Tak. * O nie, popełniłaś błąd w trakcie odcinka i przegapiłaś ilustrację. Su w myślach: Mam bardzo, bardzo złe przeczucia... * Brawo! Zakończyłaś odcinek 22. Lovometry po zakończeniu odcinka: Nataniel: -16 Kastiel: 100 Lysander: 90 Armin: 100 Alexy: 15 Kentin: 80 Dake: -19 Ilość PA po zakończeniu odcinka: 674 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Rozpiski